Memories
by shewolf124
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Jack Frost's life was like before he became the spirit of winter? Well, so does Jack! Jack is having a hard time remembering his forgotten memories and wants to recall all of them. This is a story about Jackson Overland Frost. A teenage human trickster who loves to have a good time but also has a big heart. This story takes place right after the movie.
1. Days After the Battle

Jack ran toward the cliff putting as much might as he could muster so he could throw the case with his baby teeth in it as far away as possible. But just as he was about to throw it he couldn't let it go. Jack grunted in frustration at his inability to get rid of this case. His teeth had caused so much damage and hurt. Because of this case Jack had left his friends to defend for themselves. And because of that, Easter was now gone. It would be easier if his teeth were just vanished. But how could he destroy his teeth? His teeth are his memories; the only thing that could help him figure out why he was here. Jack looked at the picture of his past self on the case trying to figure out what to do.

"I thought this might happen." Jack's eyes widened as he heard the voice of the boogeyman behind him. Jack's features turned into rage as he listened to Pitch talking. "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand."

Jack jumped around sending a shot of ice straight at Pitch who blocked it with a shield of black sand. "You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled as he ran and jumped over Pitch shooting more ice at him.

"No? I don't understand what it's like to be cast out?" Pitch sent waves of black sand at Jack as Jack continued to roll and dodge them. Jack jumped into the air screaming as he sent shocks of ice down at Pitch. Pitch once again shielded himself against the attack causing a fog to rise around them. "To not be believed in?" Jack turned on his heels into a fighting stance as he glared at Pitch. "To long for a family?" Pitch said with a hurt expression on his face. Jack seemed shocked at what Pitch was saying and the sadness in Pitch's tone seemed to make Jack relax from his stance. "All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like," Pitch paused looking up at Jack. "But now I see I was wrong."

Jack stood up straight, taking in what Pitch was saying to him. Pitch did know how he felt in a way. Jack didn't want to admit it but Pitch has been just as alone and forgotten as he is.

Pitch walked toward Jack. "We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you and I know children will too."

"In me?"

"Yes! Look at what we can do!" Pitch turned toward the giant black ice that they had created during their fight. What goes together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, everything is—

"Pitch Black?" Jack interrupted.

"And Jack Frost too," Pitch quickly added. "They'll believe in both of us!"

"No. They'll fear both of us and that's not what I want." Jack turned walking away from a stunned Pitch. "Now for the last time, leave me alone."

Pitch glared at Jack, anger boiling up inside him. "Very well, you want to be left alone, done! But first." Pitch smiled menacingly as he held Baby Tooth in his hand, squeezing the life out of her. She made a squeak of agony making Jack turn back around.

Jack's eyes widened and jumped over to where Pitch was standing with the tiny fairy. "Baby Tooth!" Jack pointed his staff at Pitch ready to hit him with everything he got.

"The staff, Jack!" Jack looked down at his staff realizing what Pitch was after. "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over and I'll let her go," Pitch said as he held out Baby Tooth threateningly in his clutches. Jack looked at the helpless fairy who shook her head trying to keep Jack from giving in to the Boogeyman's demands. Jack held his staff ready to strike but there was no way he could attack Pitch without Baby Tooth getting hurt. Frustration swirled inside him. What could he do? Jack exhaled dropping his staff from its fighting stance. He held onto it reluctant to hand it over. But finally Jack spun the staff around handing it to Pitch who grabbed the staff and smiled at his victory.

"Alright, now let her go," Jack said as he stretched out his hand.

"No," Pitch said. Jack stood shocked at Pitch's answer. "You said you want to be alone. Then be alone!" Jack glared at the dark figure but he didn't know what to do. He no longer had his staff to fight with. All of a sudden, Baby Tooth jabbed at Pitch's hand. "Argh!" Pitch made a noise of pain and threw Baby Tooth against a wall of ice.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack screamed as he saw Baby Tooth fall down a hole. Jack turned back around to face Pitch who was holding Jack's staff tightly across his chest and quickly broke it in half.

"Ahh!" Jack yelled in pain as if his heart was just ripped in two just as his staff was. Before he could react, Pitch sent a wave of black sand straight at him, knocking him against the wall and making him fall in a crack of ice.

Jack fell to the ground unconscious as Pitch looked down at him laughing. Pitch turned away as he threw the remains of Jack's staff down with him. Jack awoke dazed but quickly came to his senses. "Baby Tooth!" He crawled over to where the little sprite laid on the ground. "Are you alright?" Jack picked up the fairy and held her in his hands. He put his hands over Baby Tooth trying to warm her but she sneezed from the cold. "Sorry. All I can do is make you cold." Jack looked down in dismay. "Pitch was right. I make a mess of everything."

Baby Tooth looked up at Jack, wishing she could make him feel better. She got up and hopped into Jack's pocket to warm herself up. "Hey." Jack said as he watched her head into the pocket. Jack huddled his body around the pocket and leaned against a wall closing his eyes with the feeling of dread weighing down on his heart.

As Baby Tooth entered the pocket she noticed that Jack still had his baby teeth. Maybe Jack's memories will be able to help him, Baby Tooth thought. She touched the case and activated it. "Jack," said a voice. Jack opened his eyes wondering where the voice was coming from. "Jack." Jack looked down to see his pocket glowing, startling him. He took out the cylinder staring at the colorful case that holds the secrets of his past life. Jack looked to Baby Tooth who shook her head with approval. Jack touched the case opening it up and filling Jack full of his old, forgotten memories.

...

Jack was sitting on a branch over the lake where he came to life 300 years ago. His white hair blew in the wind as he held his staff over his shoulder. He stared up at the moon thinking about that time he regained all his memories in the ice. He sighed and looked down at the frozen water. Jack continued to wonder why the Man in the Moon would make him forget all of his past. Was it punishment? No. Jack knew deep down there was a reason.

Just last week, Jack helped the guardians defeat Pitch and save all the children of the world. Jack still couldn't believe he was a guardian. He didn't seem to think it changed him that much. He still felt like he was his own mischievous self. Everything seemed back to normal. Jack kept bringing winter to places around the world and continued to be unseen, except by Jamie and his friends. Of course now Jack wasn't alone. Even after this short amount of time, Jack went to go check up on North at the North Pole. And the other day he saw Sandy and Tooth. Jack was even happy to see Bunny when he had the chance. And just today, Jack went and saw Jamie. Jack smiled. "Things won't be as bad as before."

But everything Jack saw was a constant reminder of his past life. Seeing children play in the snow and a family at the dinner table continued to bring Jack confusion and hurt. Jack's head throbbed as if his memories are trying to burst out of him. Ever since that moment he remembered, he was so happy. But the memories are hard to process. The only memory that Jack seemed to remember fully was him saving his sister and becoming Jack Frost. He could still get bits and pieces of other memories, but he could never remember them totally. Jack couldn't understand why he could only see these glimpses of his memories. But even though Jack wanted to get all his memories back, sometimes he felt like he didn't want to remember them, like they might bring too much pain.

"Sight seeing?" Jack turned to see Tooth flying behind him.

"What're you doing here?" Jack asked smiling.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh you know, causing trouble." Jack gave her a smirk and Tooth rolled her eyes. "Yepp I helped a kid win an epic snowball fight."

"Yea I know. One of those kids lost their canine. That's how I knew that you'd be nearby."

"Wait. So you're back in the field?"

"Well after what happened with everyone, I decided that it's good for me to spread my wings every once and a while." Tooth smiled and sat down next to Jack. She felt so free out in the open and not in her palace. "But we aren't talking about me. Why are you sitting here all alone?" Jack wouldn't look at Tooth because he didn't even have an answer himself. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He paused. "I'm just not sure what I should do about these memories. They seem all foggy. Like it's hard for me to remember clearly." Jack said.

Tooth looked at Jack thoughtfully. "Listen. I know this is hard for you. You all of a sudden remembered your life from before. And I know you think you let your family down by forgetting them but that's not true." Tooth paused thinking of a way to make Jack feel better. "You know, you don't have to go through this alone. We're all here for you Jack. Me, North, Sandy, and Bunny."

Jack smiled at Tooth, "I know." She returned the smile happy to see him a little better.

All of a sudden Tooth remembered she was late. "Oh well I better get back to, you know, collecting teeth." She giggled and started to fly away but turned back to look at Jack. "You know maybe the reason it's difficult for you to remember is that you haven't taken the time to remember. I'm sure if you focus on them they will become much clearer." Then Tooth waved goodbye and flew away.

Jack pondered this for a moment. After he remembered saving his sister he was so ecstatic. He knew who he was and why he was chosen as a guardian. But he never really took the time after to remember the rest of his life. Was he afraid of what he might discover? "Maybe it is time for me to think this through." Jack thought as he jumped down from the tree and onto the snow. "If Tooth thinks it'll help I guess it can't hurt." Jack sat down leaning his back against a tree. "I mean she is the guardian of memories, she knows best." He slowly closed his eyes as he began to recall the memories of his past.


	2. Christmas Morning

"Wake up! Wake up Jack! It's Christmas!"

Jack opened his eyes to see his sister bouncing on top of him. He chuckled at her excitement. "Alright, alright. I'm awake! You can get off me now." Jack pushed his brown hair out of his eyes as he yawned and stretched from a good nights sleep.

"Come on! Santa's been here!" Pippa squealed as she leapt off the bed and ran out of the room.

Jack looked outside the window of his bedroom to see a fresh blanket of snow covering the whole yard. Jack smiled excited for the weather. He got straight out of bed and ran after his sister.

"Whoa! Slow down there girl. One at a time," Jack said as he saw his sister sitting under the tree frantically ripping the wrapping paper off her presents. Her messy dark brown hair covered her eyes as she crawled around the room.

Pippa handed over a present to Jack. "This one's yours."

"Alright!" He began to un-wrap the colorful box wondering what he could have possibly gotten from Santa.

Pippa giggled as she saw Jack's thrilled face. "It's probably coal. You do always get in trouble."

"Who, me?" Jack looked up to his sister smiling. "Never." They both laughed as they continued opening their presents.

"I see Santa came," Jack's mother said as she walked into the living room with his father. "What'd you get?"

"I got so many toys, Mom! I got a doll! Oh and this!" Pippa danced around the room showing off her new toys to the whole family. Jack leaned back watching his 8-year-old sister have the time of her life. He always loved Christmas. Then in the far corner under the tree Jack spotted two more presents. Jack smirked and reached over to grab the boxes.

"Hey Pippa, look what I just found. And one of them's yours." Pippa's eyes widened in wonder as she jumped up and ran over to Jack. "Ah, ah." Jack said hiding the boxes behind him and waving a finger to stop his sister. "First, you have to catch me to get it!" Jack quickly got up and raced out of the room.

"Jack! No fair!" Pippa yelled as she chased him. Jack laughed as he ran out the front door. Pippa giggled as she saw Jack slip on some snow and quickly put her shoes and jacket on.

"Jack, stop this. Give your sister her present," Jack's father said standing at the door.

"And come back inside! You're going to catch your death out there if you don't put some shoes on!" His mother yelled.

"Aw come 'on. We're just having some fun." Jack looked to his parents while he kept dodging his little sister.

"Jack. Listen to your mother. You can go outside later."

"Fine," Jack said as he stopped in front of his sister. Jack knelt down so he could be eye to eye with her. "Merry Christmas," He said as he handed Pippa the box with her name on it. Pippa's eyes brightened with excitement. She tore open the box like she thought it would disappear right before her eyes.

"Ice skates!" She exclaimed.

"Me too," Jack said as he held up his own pair from his box. "We'll have to try these out, won't we?" Pippa giggled as her and her brother headed back into the house. Jack entered and right away went to the fire place to warm himself up. He plopped down on the wooden floor and put his feet right near the warm heat.

"If you weren't so childish you would have at least put some shoes on." His father walked into the room and sat down in the rocking chair.

"It was all in good fun. And see," Jack lifted his foot up to his father. "No frostbite. I think I'll at least be able to keep some of my toes," Jack said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

His father sighed as he looked into the fire. "This isn't a joke, Jack. You have to understand. What if because of that you got sick. We cannot afford the medicine to help you."

Jack frowned at the sudden seriousness of his father. "Pop, it's alright. I'm fine. Nothing's gonna take me down." Jack stood up tall with his arms on his side like a superhero. Besides, it's Christmas! We should be happy and having fun!"

Jack's father chuckled and shook his head, "You're right. Let's go celebrate." His father got up with a big smile on his face around his scruffy beard. "Now you can go take your sister out to have some fun before we go into town. But be back by twelve."

"Don't worry, we will." Jack ran and stopped right in front of his sister. "Ready to have an amazing day?"

"What are we going to do?" Pippa smiled up at her brother.

"What're we going to do? What kind of question is that? Do you see all that snow out there," Jack said nudging his head toward the window. Pippa followed his gaze and nodded her head. "There is an endless possibility of what we can do!" Pippa's excitement was beaming off of her. "Now get changed and let's go have some fun."

Both Pippa and Jack went to their rooms to change into appropriate clothes. Pippa wore her long, brown hand-me-down jacket that went down to her ankles with a scarf, hat, and gloves. Jack, not minding the cold as much, only put on his dark brown shale over his long sleeve shirt. He was tying the laces of his boots when Pippa ran over to him all bundled up. "Ready!" They both headed outside into the big winter wonderland.

They walked around looking at all the icicles hanging from the branches and the snow layering the floor. Jack and Pippa played hopscotch and leap frog as they walked through the snow. But in some parts of the forest the snow was so deep that Jack had to carry Pippa on his shoulders. "How's the view up there?"

"Beautiful!"

Just as they rounded a tree toward town, a snowball suddenly hit the tree next to them.

"Ah man, I missed!" A voice exclaimed.

Jack lifted Pippa off his shoulders looking for the one responsible. More snowballs flew at them as Jack and Pippa ran to hide behind a bush for cover.

"We got you now!"

"This is for last winter!"

"Nowhere to hide!"

Pippa pointed at a large rock toward their left where the snowballs were flying out of from. She whispered, "Jack, I think that's James behind there."

Jack smiled as he reached down to gather some snow. He leaned toward his sister, "Watch this." He slowly made his way toward the boulder, sneaking around some trees so the attackers wouldn't see him. He came out from behind some trees looking at two kids who were about Pippa's age hiding behind the boulder loaded with ammo. He snuck up right behind them with two snowballs in his hands.

Jack stood right above the boys and hit them both right on top of their heads with the snow. The boys jumped up frightened and shocked from the sudden cold running down their backs. They jumped around to see Jack preparing more snowballs. "Run!" They yelled.

"Don't even think about running! You can't hide from me! I'm the best snowball fighter in the world!" Jack chased the boys continuing to throw more snowballs at them. "Come 'on, Pippa!" Pippa came out from behind a tree and hit the blonde haired boy in the face knocking him down. "I got you, James!"

"Well you won't get me again! Let's go Peter!"

The light brown haired boy, Peter, quickly ran toward James and they both ran through the trees. "You can't get us!"

"Oh yeah?" Jack chased after them with Pippa trailing right behind him. "We'll teach you not to mess with Frost's!"

Jack finally caught up with the boys in a big area without many trees. The two boys stood with snowballs ready in hand. "Now!" They both yelled. Just as they ran near the trees, two twin girls with curly black hair came out from behind and threw snowballs at the two Frost's. Jack dodged a few but Pippa was hit right in the face. All the children were laughing as they threw snowball after snowball at each other. Everyone tried to hit anybody they could, no longer thinking of teams. Jack hit every child that he could see. He even struck Pippa as she was running away from him laughing. Jack gathered a bunch of freshly made snowballs and continued hitting his targets. Peter went down with a snowball to the face and one of the girls tripped in the snow after being hit. "Okay, okay! I surrender!" The girl said as she cracked up on the ground.

Peter sat on his knees out of breathe. "Me too."

"Once again Jack is the winner," the other girl exclaimed.

"You almost got me this time with that ambush attack."

"We'll have to try harder next time! We'll get all the kids in town to join in and then you won't stand a chance," James said laughing.

"I accept your challenge," Jack said. The children all gathered around chuckling and talking about the snowball war that had only just passed a few minutes before.

"Hey Pippa, do you want to come sledding with us later? Santa got me a new sled and we're all going to try it out," one of the twins said.

Sure, Mary. When are you going?"

"We're going after church, right Ann?"

The other twin walked towards them nodding her head, "Yes! Daddy said it was alright. You fella's can come too," she said motioning to James and Peter.

"Woohoo! I'll have to go get my sled!" James yelled as he ran towards town.

"We'll meet you at the old oak and then we'll go find some hills," Peter said before he ran off to follow James.

Pippa looked up to Jack, "Are you going to come?"

"Oh I don't know." Jack said.

"Come with us Jack! You can race everyone and we can have a lot of fun," Pippa said in a pleading tone.

Jack looked at his sister and then to the twins who in union begged him to come. "Please come, Jack. It won't be any fun without you there."

"That is true," Jack smiled at the three girls. "Okay I'll come." The girls jumped up and down in excitement. Jack was happy to see that he could make his sister and all her friends happy. "Alright, but Pippa and I have to get back home now. We can't be late again or Pop will never let us out again."

"Okay, we'll meet you later," Ann said as she and Mary turned to head towards town.

Jack and Pippa started to walk back home through the forest. "See I told you, you would have an amazing Christmas," Jack said as he picked up Pippa and once again put her on his shoulders.


	3. A Stroll In Town

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I'm trying my best to make it as interesting as possible but don't worry ;) I have plans for later on in the story. I'm trying to get the chapters out as fast as possible sooo just hang with me! And the more you leave comments the more motivated I'll become! Please comment cause I really want to know what you're all thinking and I'd really like your input and suggestions. I'd love that so much! Thanks again!**

* * *

Church bells rang as the sermon ended and the crowd of townspeople began to leave the building. People were wearing their best clothes for the holiday prayer. But as people left the building a wind sent a chill making everyone start to bundle themselves up. The Frost family came out of the building ready to head for home.

"Popa?" Pippa looked up to her father as she clangs on to his hand while she held her new doll.

"Yes, Pippa?"

"Can Jack and I go out and play in the snow? Everyone is going sledding." Her big brown eyes pleaded with her father

Her father smiled at her but before he could speak a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Samuel Frost!" A man called out to Jack's father as he walked closer to the family. He was a stout man and a little on the heavy side. He wore a top hat and a fancy coat. "Don't you just love Christmas in Burgess? I've got to say, this town is much more joyous than any other I've been to.

"Mr. Dail, what a pleasant surprise," Jack's father said.

"Please, call me Henry."

"Of course, Henry, what can I do for you this afternoon?"

"I need my coat repaired," Mr. Dail showed a ripe in the coat he was carrying. "And my wife is insisting on getting my daughter a new gown. But more important than anything else, what I really need is a nice suit for my son. He's taking over the family business and he needs to be dressed in his best. So I thought why not go to the best tailor in town." Dail said motioning to Henry.

"Of course, sir, I'll start working on it right away."

"Great to hear, but I also want to talk about that money you owe me."

Sam looked at his family before answering. "Maybe we can talk about this in private," Sam said leading Dail away from the family.

The Dail family is wealthy aristocrats who came upon their fortune through family inheritance. They were landowners with a huge property outside of Burgess. They were one of the richest people in Burgess and they loved to flaunt their money. They seemed like they did a lot of work but really their servants did everything for them. Jack had no grudge against the Dail's and he wasn't jealous but he didn't appreciate the snobby attitude he usually received from the family, especially from their son. Mrs. Dail would always scoff at Jack and Pippa. She would tell Jack's mom things about how she wasn't raising her children right. She would say things like, "Why do you let that little girl play like that? She should be inside practicing her needlework," or, "That young man should have gotten a job by now, how is he supposed to make a life for himself," or, "How come Jack isn't married yet? He should have settled down with a nice young lady by now." It annoyed Jack but his parents were always polite and kind so he tolerated it. Jack also hated the fact that his father was in debt to them. A year or two ago when Jack's family was down in profit, Mr. Dail loaned them some money to get them through the hard times, but with business not going so well, Sam Frost hasn't been able to pay back Mr. Dail all the money yet.

Mrs. Frost wore a worried expression on her face as she watched her husband and Mr. Dail walk away. "Why don't you children go pick up some thread and fabric for your father, he's going to need it for Mr. Dail's order. Oh, and also here's a little extra for some food," she said taking some money out of her bag.

Jack looked at his father behind him and then to his mother. "No problem, we'll take care of it."

"We'll meet you at home after."

Jack nodded and took money from his mother. "Come 'on, Pippa, let's go." Pippa took Jack's hand and they began to walk through town.

Burgess is a small town with few buildings. However, most of the buildings in the town were made of wood and other materials. Markets and lots of other businesses could be found all over the town. Not many people live in the town so many townspeople know each other. Jack and Pippa waved and wished everyone they saw a merry Christmas. They bought the supplies for their father from a nearby market. Then they crossed the street to a store that sells food and groceries made from and traded by nearby farmers.

"Good afternoon, Jack, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Morris." Morris was bald on top with grayish white side burns coming down his face into his mustache. Wrinkles covered his face but his personality made it seem like he was as young as ever.

"Oh, and who do we have here? Could it be little Pippa? Look how big you've gotten. It seems only yesterday you were such a small little thing and now everyday you grow so much." Pippa smiled up at the old man. "So what can I do you for?"

"We just need some food, did you get anything in lately?

"Well there hasn't been many crops coming up since it's winter. But I have extras in the storeroom."

Jack looked at the rest of the money in his hand. "How much do you think this will get us?" Jack showed the money to Morris, who looked at it, counting in his head.

"Hmm…If you include a shirt made by your father, I've got some nice apples, some bread, and a few carrots and such that will do just fine." Morris smiled waiting for an answer.

Jack returned the smile, "I'll get my Pop to start working on that shirt right away."

"Excellent! Hold on I'll get those goods for you in a jiffy. I'll even put it in a nice woven basket, how does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect, sir." Jack watched as Morris headed into the back room of the store. He came out with a basket full of food and exchanged it for the money.

"You two have a lovely day now!"

"And you as well, sir. Oh and Merry Christmas," Jack said as Pippa waved goodbye to the old man.

Pippa grabbed the basket out of Jack's hand as they both left the store. She put her doll into the basket so she could get a better grip on the rim. "Are you sure you can carry that all by yourself?" Jack asked Pippa.

"Yea, I'm fine," she said carrying the basket full of food.

They walked back through town and headed toward home. They rounded a corner of a building but were abruptly stopped by a group of teens.

Jack's eyes narrowed as the group blocked off their way. There were five boys surrounding him and his sister. Jack knew all these boys from when he was little and never got on the right foot with them. The boys were about Jack's age and had a bad reputation in town. "Well, well, what do we have here?" A sixth voice spoke from a shadow sitting near the building. "Jack Frost, haven't seen you in a while." The speaker stood up coming into the light. He was a boy with long, wavy black hair that went down to his shoulders and piercing pale blue eyes. He was about nineteen, just a year older than Jack. He wore a twisted smile on his face as he walked toward the two Frost's.

"Hello, Dail." Jack said eyeing the boy.

"What's wrong Jack? Not happy to see me?" Mr. Dail's son said.

"Why wouldn't I be happy to see you, Richard? You're so much fun to be around."

Richard smiled as if he was laughing at some sick joke in his mind. "So you're old man seems to be in a tight spot lately."

Jack frowned at Richard's words and anger began to rise inside him. "Pippa, why don't you get a head start going home. I'll catch up."

"But, Jack…" Pippa looked at her brother, not sure what was going on.

"Oh don't leave, Pippa. We would love for you to come play with us."

"No thank you, I'd rather just go home with my brother."

Richard leaned toward Pippa. "Why? Does the little baby need protecting?" Richard grabbed an apple from Pippa's basket and bit into it.

"Hey!"

"What are you gonna do about it little girl?" said another boy who came over and took Pippa's new doll and pushed her to the ground. Some food fell out of the basket and landed all over the ground. The boys laughed and pointed at the girl as tears welled up in her eyes.

But suddenly they all fell silent as Jack stepped in front of the boy with a threatening look on his face. "Don't touch my sister again," Jack eyes were full of fire; he would never let anyone hurt Pippa. "Now, give it back, Walter."

"Ha ha! You don't frighten me, Frost!"

"Calm down there, Walt," Richard munched on the apple he stole as he stood next to his companion. "We're not here to cause trouble. But I think Frost ought to know to respect his betters."

Jack turned toward Richard and smiled. "I'll let you know when I see them."

"I'm warning you Frost, don't push it." Walter growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I push your buttons too hard," Jack said sarcastically. "I know when you tend to think too much it hurts your brain."

Walter took a step toward Jack but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, you're drawing attention to us," Richard said to Walter as they both looked around at the townspeople glancing their way. "We'll see you soon Frost, very soon." The group of boys began to walk away following Richard's lead. Walter was the last to follow but eventually started walking as he threw Pippa's doll into a pile of snow on the ground.

Jack went and picked up the doll wiping the snow off of her. He walked over and bent down to Pippa who was still on the ground. "Are you alright?" Pippa only nodded her head in response not looking at her brother. "Don't worry, I won't let them bother you again." Pippa still wouldn't say anything. "Besides, that's my job." Pippa looked up to see Jack wearing the silliest face he could muster as he held Pippa's doll near his face. Pippa laughed and snatched the doll back giving it a quick hug. Then together, Jack and Pippa started to pick up the food and put it back into the basket.

"Falling again, Jack? You're such a klutz." Jack looked up to see a boy with sandy hair and green eyes. He had his arms folded as he smiled down at Jack.

"You're joking, right Aaron? You trip over your own two feet all the time." Jack stood up to face his friend. Then he spotted his other friend coming up from behind Aaron. The boy, Nathan, was a little shorter than Jack and had short brown hair. Nathan slowly snuck up behind Aaron and gave Jack the "look," as if they were sharing a mental conversation. Jack smiled mischievously knowing exactly what Nathan was planning. Nathan went down on his hands and needs putting his side toward Aaron's legs. He winked at Jack.

"I never fall; I'm probably the most balanced person in this country," Aaron said to Jack.

"Oh yea?" Just then Jack pushed Aaron and as Aaron stumbled backwards he fell over Nathan landing on the ground with a big umph!

Jack and Nathan started cracking up as they saw Aaron's shocked expression. When Aaron got his composure back he started to join in the laughter also. Nathan helped their friend up as their laughter subsided.

"Hello there, Pippa," Aaron said to the girl still sitting on the ground next to Jack. "Why are you on the ground?"

Jack frowned, "We had a run in with Dail and his group of low-lifes." Aaron and Nathan faces became serious.

"You okay?" Aaron asked Jack and Pippa.

Pippa nodded. "Those idiots just have nothing better to do. But they knew not to mess with Jack Frost," Jack said triumphantly.

"I don't know," Nathan said, "I have a feeling they're gonna take it too far one day."

Jack was in deep thought when he heard his name being called from a distance. "Jack!" Jack turned around to see his friends, Elizabeth and Lucy, walking toward them.

"Elizabeth, what're you doing here?"

"I'm just running some errands for my mom," the teen said. She wore a lovely dress with a fur coat over it. The blue from her dress made her red hair pop out in color. She pushed her ginger hair behind her ear shyly as she looked up at Jack with her green eyes. She always started to get nervous when she was around Jack. She constantly would twirl her hair or fiddle with her dress when he was near.

Lucy had dirty blonde hair and was much more energetic than Elizabeth. "Hi guys," she said to the three boys. "Wow, it feels like forever since we've all seen each other. Remember the good ol 'days when we all played together when we were little."

"Well, you haven't exactly come out of your house lately to see everyone," Nathan chimed in.

"It's my grandmother," Lucy said with a frown on her face. She stood up straight as she impersonated the older woman with a high-pitched, proper voice. "Playing outside with those young men is not lady-like. If you're ever going to make a good wife, you must learn to take care of your house and family."

"Oh."

"It's the same with my parents; I've been slaving over all the housework. My mother has been making me cook, clean, and take care of the animals. I've finally gotten a chance to catch my breath by running these errands for her," Elizabeth sighed.

"Well my father just got me an apprenticeship with the local blacksmith. He wants me to learn a good trade to support my future family." Nathan said proudly.

"Except no one will marry you so you should just forget about that future family," Aaron joked. Nathan gave Aaron a look that read _shut up_ all over it.

"You might as well get a cat so you're not lonely," Jack added in.

"At least you're not even thinking about marriage yet! I'm seventeen and my parents are already starting to pick out possible husbands for me. They say that I'm old enough and that if I keep delaying I'm just going to continue being a humiliation to my family," Lucy said sadly. "I mean, Miles and Janet already have gotten married and they were two years younger than me, so maybe it is time."

Aaron understood where Lucy was coming from; he was also being pressured into marriage. "My mother expects me to ask for someone's hand soon. She thinks that it will help the family financially by choosing the right woman."

"Me too. My parents want me to marry before the summer." Elizabeth looked up at Jack with longing and hope that lifted up her spirits.

Jack looked around at all the grave faces of his closest friends. He hated to see them so depressed, especially Elizabeth. He couldn't bear to see her and all of them so miserable. "Listen; no matter what changes in our lives, we'll always be here for each other. Besides this is no time for moping, it's Christmas! You should try to meet me and Pippa later, we're all going sledding. Right, Pippa?"

"Yea!" Pippa said as she looked up at the older children.

Everyone seemed to brighten up. They all agreed that they would try to meet them and suddenly everything seemed alright again. That was what made Jack so special; he was always so enthusiastic and could make anyone feel better. The teenagers talked for a little longer but Jack and Pippa had to leave. "Sorry guys, but I have to get this stuff to my parents before they decide to kill me." They all waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm planning on trying to make the future chapters longer and more exciting! Thanks again for reading! PLEASE COMMENT!**


End file.
